Monster Girl Quest: Chapter 3
“~~The story so far~ The hero apprentice Luka, aiming to defeat the Monster Lord, encounters a strange monster named Alice. Traveling together with her, he eventually discovers that she is in fact the Monster Lord. But Luka decides that Alice is not a bad being. He chooses to continue traveling together with her. Finally reaching his destination, he arrived at the Monster Lord’s Castle. After defeating the Four Heavenly Knights, the Monster Lord Alice stood in his way. However, he holds back in their fight, and refuses to let Alice sacrifice herself. He realizes that the true thing blocking humans and monsters from coexisting is Ilias. At that moment, a horde of angels and artificially created monsters storm the Monster Lord’s Castle. Luka now stands before Ilias’ messengers of ruin…” - Chapter 3 Introduction Monster Girl Quest: Chapter 3 (official name: Monmusu Quest! Final Chapter -Loss Means Vamp Devour-''http://www.dlsite.com/ecchi-eng/work/=/product_id/RE115697.html) is the final piece of the ''Monster Girl Quest trilogy, released on 1 Jun 2013. Throughout Chapter 3, Luka and Alice fight against a wrathful Ilias’s army, which is composed of Promestein’s chimeras, Black Alice’s archfiends/elite monsters, as well as Ilias’s own personal angel army. (To combine with the previous parts put the arc.nsas from part 1 and 2 into part 3.) Story The introduction of Chapter 3 opens with Ilias' forces launching their assault over the entire world. Cut to Iliasburg, where Goblin Girl prepares to head out on her next delivery business. After receiving a lunch box from Vampire Girl, Goblin Girl heads directly to Yamatai Village and stops there for a lunch break, sharing her food with a Nekomata. Suddenly, an ominous, evil chill goes up their spines, followed by a scream from the village. The two proceed to investigate. Cut to San Ilia. The San Ilia King is reading a book to two Fairies. A soldier interrupts and reports a massive wave of unknown insect-type monsters approaching the castle. One of the fairies recognizes it to be similar to the Chimera Dryad. Cut to Sabasa Castle. Soldiers report to the Sabasa King that another wave of monsters, approximately an entire battalion (1,000 troops), as well as more than ten gigantic monsters, is heading straight for them. The king then attacks the messenger, who reveals to be vampire Carmilla. The king immediately orders evacuation and locking down the gates to prevent vampires from escaping and then confronting the approaching monsters while he goes on to hold off the vampires. Cut to Grand Noah. The Grand Noah Queen is actually pleased with how the colosseum is running. The conversation is suddenly interrupted by Dullahan and Cerberus, who sense an ominous presence, and request her to leave. After she does so, Lamiaroid shows up, and the three monsters engage in battle. Cut to Grangold. The Grangold King is a bit worried with the lack of timber needed for repairs and asks Queen Ant to do something about it. However, she is already in conversation with Spider Princess. The monstrous enemy uses Gigamander to obliterate Queen Ant with ease, and the Spider Princess calls forth her brethren to devour the entire kingdom. Back at the Monster Lord’s Castle, Luka and Alice charge into the fray of monsters. Alice decides to take down the chimeras while Luka goes after the angels, as he is the only one who can harm them with Angel Halo. He manages to defeat Cupid and Valkyrie, as well as the Archangel Ariel. Deciding to go after the leader again, Alice attacks Promestein, but she uses the very same barrier placed on Queen Ant in Grangold to seal the Monster Lord, much to Luka's shock. Promestein then successfully strips Luka of the power of the Four Spirits, leaving him severely weakened. Just as she continues to oppress Luka, Tamamo with the Giganto Weapon shows up and severely crushes most of Promestein's forces, and Tamamo's aura alone is enough to scare the Chimera Beasts, prompting Promestein to order a withdrawal. Luka chases after Promestein to Remina, where a strange girl shows him the location of Promestein's secret laboratory. Luka fights off a few resistance while noticing destruction above waist height. Luka eventually encounters Promestein, along with a shrunken Alice, revealing that Tamamo had taught her how to partially break the seal. Promestein then transforms and does battle, but Luka suddenly enters Serene Mind, despite Undine being sealed; likewise Zylphe isn't working so well for Promestein either. After managing to drive back Promestein, she attempts to inject herself with a syringe, but Black Alice appears and stops her, stating that it's too soon to use that "White Rabbit" injection, and Promestein disappears. Black Alice then confirms her identity as the 8th Monster Lord and reveals Ilias' plans of eradicating humanity, then disappears. Luka and the young Alice then attempt to find a way to undo Promestein's seal, but Tamamo comes crashing in and immediately reports that the entire world is under siege, by the angelic forces, including Ilias Village. Alarmed, Luka and Alice, on Galda, immediately set off to the location of the very beginning of their journey. Meanwhile, Promestein awakens at the Drain Lab, meeting her fellows: La Croix, Laplace, and Lucia, fellow truth-seekers of existence despite racial differences. Promestein reports the previous events. They all assign themselves to duties before leaving. Luka finds Ilias Village in ruins, much to his wrath. Archangel Ranael taunts Luka, causing his fiery rage to break the Keepsake Ring and reveal his true, angelic form, and annihilates the Archangel. Alice explains that the ring was not empowering him, rather it was keeping him in check. She then licks dirt and confirms that the villagers were teleported to Enrika. Heading there, Luka assists the defending elves from Chimera Tongue, the Angel Soldiers, and Principality Nagael, but Rapunzel shows up. Micaela appears and her aura alone is enough to completely drive Rapunzel away. After showing him the survivors, Micaela explains the entire history of Ilias and Alipheese the First and how the world came to be, as well as Luka's linage to Heinrich and Micaela's sister, Lucifina. Tamamo then arrives and explains about the seal on the Four Spirits: they were all sent back to their original locations and are being inhibited by that world-wide barrier. She also reports that Ilias is still assaulting worldwide, and then teaches Alice Word of Dispel, allowing her to temporarily regain her true form and power for just three seconds. Micaela then explains Luka about his angelic powers, then wishes him well after he rests up. Meanwhile, Archangel Mariel and Cupid inform Eden of the events transpiring and of Promestein's secret laboratory. Returning to Iliasburg, Luka defeats Chimera Slug, Chimera Tentacle, and Archangel Mariel, repelling all the invading forces. However, the remaining three bandits are a bit shaken up and feel a bit weak on the onslaught. Pressing on to Happiness Village, Luka defeats Chimera Medullahan whereas Queen Harpy arrives to deal with Chimera Prison, and urges Luka on to defeat Trinity. In the aftermath, Queen Harpy once again thanks Luka for his assistance and prepares for subsequent invasions. Heading towards Sentora, their first stop is San Ilia, where they fight off Chimera Bug and Sister Lamia. Luka then presses on to defeat Catoblepas Girl and the ghosts and fairies clinging onto the San Ilia King revitalize him after being partially absorbed by the monster. The King, depressed, explains that the followers of Ilias, now martyrs, accept Ilias' grace of death, and the king has lost his way. Luka manages to convince him to give up his faith in Ilias, and the two proceed to the temple to deal with the martyrs. Power Muzukiel arrives to grant their wishes, but Luka stops and seals her, and the King convinces the priests to also give up their faith in Ilias. San Ilia thanks Luka and Alice and wishes them well before they leave. Next stop: Port Natalia. Two factions of mermaids are attacking one another, and Luka arrives to fend off Mermaid, Mermaid General, El, and finally Queen Mermaid, who is attacking out of intense hatred of humanity. Though Luka is unable to convince Queen Mermaid, his words reaches her daughter, El, who uses her blood to save a fatally injured boy. The Mermaids retreat for now, and Luka and Alice hope for the future of mermaids. At the Haunted Manor, Luka feels an unpleasant aura. He fights off Shadow Girl and Paintgeist and then encounters Chrome in the basement torturing Alice with ghosts. After defeating her, Chrome explains that she was researching ghosts and had killed Experimental Organism X-7, and reveals to have received equipment from Promestein despite not actually meeting in person. She explains her motives are to revive the honor of her family, and she is not on Ilias' side. La Croix, Chrome's sister, then shows up and taunts all three of them, revealing her Cirque du Croix; seven extremely powerful monsters, including Alice XV (Fifteenth), leaving her daughter shocked, horrified, and angry. After La Croix departs, Alice and Luka leave to continue repelling Ilias' invasion and eventually bring peace to Alice's mother. Finally, going to retrieve Sylph, they move on to the Forest of Spirits, where they sense powerful angel resistance. They defeat Power Berryelle and Virtue Revel, but they do not find Sylph: instead, there is Gnome; Alice theorizes that if they did return to their original habitats, they would easily regain power, so they were sent to the original habitats with conflicting power. In order for Gnome to recover, Luka is forced to have vaginal sex. Afterwards, the duo move on to Safina. Meanwhile, Promestein and Eden discuss Luka regaining his strength and argue about loyalty to Ilias. In the Sabasa Desert, Luka helps the knights of Sabasa Castle fend off a Chimera Chariot, but unfortunately it devours one of the knights before he arrives. The knights then explain the situation occurring in Sabasa Castle and the duo move on. They fight off Carmilla, Elizabeth, and Vampire Queen. The King thanks them and plans to rebuild his army to prepare for future assaults. The duo move on to Witch Hunt Village. Meanwhile, Lucia appears to Lily in her cell and reveals her plots of wiping out the village, and transforms into a monster and swallows her whole for revenge. In the battlefield, the female mutants are fighting off the invaders; Luka fights of Chimera Homunculus and Iron Maiden v2 and then defeats Lucia. Though his words cannot reach her, she requests him to fight for her share on humanity and leaves. Luka and Alice leave the mansion and learn that the humans have accepted the transmogrified humans. Finally making way to Safaru Ruins, Virtue Silkiel and Dominion Endiel attack. After defeating them both, they find an aged Sylph, and Luka is, like before, forced to have sex with her. Afterwards, the overjoyed Sylph returns to normal and in Luka merges her wind with his Fallen Angel Dance. Meanwhile, Eden and Black Alice oversee Luka regaining Sylph. Despite the apparent failure, they believe to have won; all they need now is Luka's defeat. At the Grand Noah Castle, a soldier is devoured by Typhon Girl via vore, leaving the others in shock. Alice arrives and knocks out the monster with a single punch. The soldiers urge Luka and Alice to press on, as monsters have gotten past their defensive line. Luka defeats several Chimera Beasts en route, before meeting with a fallen Dullahan and Cerberus, unable to match the strength of Lamiaroid. After defeating the chimera, the group heads in to the queen's chambers, only to find a note in her place, saying Luka is requested to fight in the colosseum alone. There, he meets Knightroid, who reveals to have also imprisoned female women. After a long battle, Luka manages to defeat her, and then Grand Noah Queen appears to thank Luka, and the women in the audience give him their praise. At Yamatai Village, Shirohebi is surprised to meet her older sister, but the elder puts the younger to sleep before declaring the town as a feast. Luka arrives to see the chaos running about, and fights off Akaname and Miko Lamia before coming across Goblin Girl and Nekomata. He then defeats Kejourou, but Goblin Girl and Nekomata are overwhelmed by reinforcing Chimera Beasts. Just then, Gnome appears and slaps Goblin Girl, granting her immense strength and causes her to transform, allowing her to defeat her enemies. Luka then rushes forward and confronts a power-drunken Shirohebi-sama and defeats her. Luka and Alice then discover the unconscious younger Shirohebi and she recovers, then quickly puts her sealed elder sister into a jar. Afterwards, the citizens resume praising their “goddesses” before Goblin Girl reverts back to normal. Pressing to Plansect Village, they discover Mosquito Girl and Alra Arum pleading for help, as they are being stalked by Walraune. After Luka defeats them, the two native monsters explain that Queen Alraune appeared and requested her supposed successor, Alra Priestess, to create a hegemony rule in Plansect Village and root out the insects, but she refused and was attacked by Queen Alraune. Alice muses on how Black Alice was able to corrupt Queen Alraune despite Alice XV entrusting her and the queen's calm personality. As Luka and Alice make their way through the forest, they are attacked by Dryad, who suddenly gives off a devil aura. Alice explains that it is brainwashing magic only used by high-leveled kitsunes, but is doubtful of it being Tamamo's work. Moving on, they come to the center of the Plan Village, where they discover plants being drained. After defeating Queen Alraune, she regains her senses and revitalizes her fellow plants. The queen warns them that the caster of the brainwashing technique is nearby: Tsukuyomi. She explains that she naturally inherited the technique as she was built using Tamamo's cells, and her plan was for Plansect Village to kill itself through internal war. Queen Alraune tries to attack, but her vines fall short to Tsukuyomi's earth power, and easily defeats Queen Alraune with a single, fatal punch. Tsukuyomi then taunts Alra Priestess by telling her to kill her predecessor to take the throne, but Queen Alraune uses a last-ditch effort to trap the chimera in a petal and administer a fatal toxin, causing Tsukuyomi to stumble in pain, but suddenly disappears the moment she collapses to the ground. Queen Alraune then uses her last breath to declare Alra Priestess as her successor; she is then given a burial. Alra Priestess then thanks Luka and Alice, and the two assure her that she will make a fine queen. As the duo leave, Alice confronts Luka that he froze after defeating Queen Alraune, and pleads him not to continue abusing his divine powers. Finally making their way to Undine’s Spring to retrieve Salamander, Luka and Alice discover humans in the spring. Erubetie appears and explains that she was ordered to protect them only because everyone is doomed without them, seemingly understanding Luka's words despite her stoic nature. At first, Erubetie fails to recognize her shrunken Monster Lord, but reports that Tamamo is analyzing the discs found at Promestein's lab, Alma Elma trying to reorganize the Monster Lord's Castle's defenses, and Granberia is resting. Erubetie also reports that Salamander is covered in a blanket, shivering from the cold. Just before Luka can help, the air gives off an unpleasant aura; poison miasma takes place and starts taking toll on the slimes and the humans. They are forced to evacuate them as Slime Bess reveals to have betrayed Erubetie for the sake of succeeding her as promised by Black Alice. After defeating the traitor, Luka tries to explain to Erubetie that everyone does not have the same ideals. The conversation is interrupted when Luka hears an attacked aimed for Erubetie, and Luka pushes her out of the way. Amphisbaena appears and tells her that Erubetie would have died from the attack; Erubetie tries to counterattack, but Amphisbaena cuts her and reveals that she was built with vibration attacks that destroy slime cells, causing the separated slime to dissolve. Erubetie tries to attack again by restraining Amphisbaena, but her body blocks it off and reveals that her entire structure is vibration armor, cutting off slime attacks. Luka tries to help, but is intercepted by Throne Eggiel. After he defeats her, Luka and Alice manage to arrive in the nick of time to assist Erubetie. Amphisbaena scowls, as losing her body parts would result an unnecessary rebuke from Promestein, and thus decides to retreat. Luka and Alice muse at why the Next Dolls retreat so fast. Erubetie then thanks Luka for his help, but blames herself for the crisis in the spring; Luka tells her that she can't blame herself for everything. Moving on to pressing matters, Alice and Erubetie leave Luka to be at Salamander's sexual mercy. Afterwards, Salamander then reminds Luka of her second stage power; Sylph is overjoyed and tries to sing a song, but Gnome's mud dolls cart her off. Meanwhile, at the Drain Lab, Tsukuyomi and Amphisbaena apologizes to Promestein for their failure. Promestein is impressed with Queen Alraune's ability, but scowls at Eden because her angel failed. La Croix appears and states their injuries are within acceptable parameters as their plan can still continue, but Laplace wonders why Lucia had vanished; Promestein also feels that she both failed and defected. Regardless, Promestein notes that everything is progressing at an acceptable rate, and their "White Rabbit" has continued advancing; though Black Alice may have noticed it, it should nonetheless not be an issue. La Croix then suggests that they keep tabs on Black Alice, and Promestein agrees, though they can simply ignore Eden for her uselessness. Promestein then calls a dismissal, but Cupid reveals to have overheard the conversation and goes to report to Eden. At Grangold, the Ant Girls fight off the spiders. Luka assists in defeating Tsuchigumo, and the Ant Girls reveal that both Queen Ant and the Grangold King have been captured; they then try to evacuate the town while they request Luka to save their royalty members. On the way, Alice explains that the attack is Spider Princess's doing, a cruel and merciless creature who only views humans as nothing but prey and insisted human domestication. They then see Golem Girl being defeated by Arachne Lord , and Luka and Alice rush in to help. After defeating her, they are suddenly surrounded by reinforcement spiders, but Grangold's magical society use their newly improved technology to seal them off, then urge Luka and Alice to press on. They meet the Spider Princess at the temporary castle and stop her ambition of power. In the end, the royalty members thank the duo, and the Ant Girls offer Alice candy. The Grangold King then receives a letter from the Sabasa King, telling him that the humans should band together and all their leaders should have a summit to deal with the crisis. At the Succubus Village, there is a huge magic circle floating over the village. When Luka and Alice tries to ask around, a man ejaculates just by looking at Alice, and she theorizes that the barrier is the Great Barrier of Babylon, a barrier that elevates humans to maximum sexual excitement to extract much semen. Luka is then confronted by Naccubus, trying to draw in semen for the barrier. After defeating her, Luka and Alice split up to find the one responsible for the barrier. However, Luka meets the very same Imp from the Monster Lord's Castle, along with new friends. Imp says she just came to the village to train and get revenge on Luka, and is not a subordinate of Black Alice and just came by chance. Like before, Luka easily defeats her and her friends with just a simple tap. Alice then telepathically contacts Luka and informs him that she found the mastermind behind the attack at the chief's house: Eva, who easily crushes Succubus and Succubus Witch. However, despite Eva's defeat, the barrier is still in effect; Alice theorizes that it is self-maintaining itself, but should stop once the energy supplying it fades. The two aimlessly shake the villagers until Amira arrives and kicks the villagers senselessly, which causes them to regain their senses, she summons her "unfortunate" friends Pyhar the harpy, Diamrem the mermaid, and Garfunkel the nekomata. The odd, merry bunch are then able to restore the town's state to normal, with the Succubus all thanking them. At Gold Port, Lazarus remembers the argument between him and Marcellus years ago takes place, with Marcellus telling Lazarus he does not want to continue "simple revenge" anymore, stating that Karen and Merlin would never have wanted that. In anger, Lazarus attacks his best friend but Marcellus does not dodge the attack aimed for him and receives the fatal blow. Lazarus learns that Marcellus's left eye and arm went bad ever since the incident with the Monster Lord's Castle. Marcellus then dies afterward, leaving Lazarus. In present day, Lazarus's petrification wears off, but when he leaves the church, he discovers the town in turmoil. Lazarus instinctively tries to fight off Trooperoid, but is no match for her. He then remembers his motivation for protecting others; it was the reason he for fighting. Lazarus then catches Trooperoid off guard and throws sand in her face, causing her to swing aimlessly until the same boy wanders into her range, causing Lazarus to take the blow for him. He then flashes back to when he protected another boy, and was saved by Marcellus. As Lazarus feels his end nearing, Luka deflects the blow meant for him, much like his father did long ago, and defeats Trooperoid. Suddenly, more Trooperoids reinforce, and Lazarus requests the aid of Salamander, stating that Merlin imbued his comrades with flame, and holds off the enemies while Luka searches for the leader behind the attack. The leader, Assassinroid, attacks, but Luka deflects her blow and defeats her. Luka turns back to Lazarus, charred and fatally injured. Salamander explains that this is the consequence of using the power of the Four Spirits without an official contract; Lazarus was prepared for this, and requests Luka to bury him next to Marcellus, stating that he never stood a chance without his best friend. Luka tells Alice that he cannot forgive Lazarus for murdering his father, but is touched by his change. Alice responds that they should repay the lives of Luka's dearest by defeating Ilias. Moving to Gold Volcano, Luka and Alice are confronted by Yomotsu-Shikome and Cherub Wormiel. They then finally re-encounter Undine, who uses her sexual methods to replenish. The group then finally decides to return to the Monster Lord's Castle to see if Tamamo has finished analyzing the discs. Along the way, Alice reveals that she did fight against Ilias and was able to punch her before being knocked down into Ilias Continent, musing that prideful Ilias would not show herself to baptism with such a blemish. Luka finally realizes that it was because of Alice that he never received his baptism, but is truly grateful from it. However, Alice admits that she knew she couldn't beat Ilias, but even if she did, only an age of chaos would arise, as a story of the Monster Lord killing the Goddess would never bring forth coexistence. Alice continues on that she searched for another way and admits that bringing herself to self-sacrifice was wrong, but tells Luka that he encouraged her to fight against Ilias once more. Alice then explains that they need to find a way to reach Heaven and confront Ilias, which is in an alternate dimension. Although Alice is aware of the location of the Gate to Heaven, at the center of Sentora, no one but an angel can physically touch the area. Meanwhile, Promestein and Black Alice insult Eden and taunt her that Ilias will be angry for her four repeated failures. Eden tries to talk back at Black Alice's failure in Grangold and Sabasa, as well as Promestein's failures as well. Promestein then leaves, not wanting to get too caught up in the mess, and Black Alice teases Eden of inviting Ilias to their "tea party". Black Alice then takes her leave when Cupid arrives to report. Back at the Monster Lord's Castle, a merry band of kitsunes are analyzing the discs. Tamamo reports that the seal on the Four Spirits is split into four towers throughout the world, each with generators that maintain the seal, and theorizes that this plan was put into effect before Luka was born. Although Luka suggests destroying them, Tamamo instead decides to take advantage of the seal by altering it to have angels become harmable, and a seal like that exists in the Sealed Sinner’s Prison; the plan is to record data from it at the prison while Luka fights off resistance. Alice then tells Luka to rest for tomorrow, since he's done more than enough to fight off the attackers and they can't regroup and assault again that quickly, and Tamamo backs her up saying that rest is one of the rules of war. Alice then asks about the seal placed on her, but unfortunately it was not recorded. Queen Fairy and Queen Elf arrive to report that while they were driven off of Fairy’s Island, the enemies have also been relocating and imprisoning humans to that spot; Tamamo perks up and explains that the Drain Lab exists beneath it due to rich spirit energy. Alice and Luka theorize that a similar lab exists within the Forest of Spirits, and Nanabi is able to detect a faint presence from there. Luka and Alice then take their leave to rest, but as Luka rests in the guest room, Alice comes in and rapes him with her tiny vagina. Meanwhile, at the Drain Lab, Laplace questions La Croix's meaning of existence, but responds that she never judged it. La Croix responds that Laplace's AI may be malfunctioning, as the question she asked is too odd to be logical; Laplace responds that something is off as she has witnessed too many illogical events. La Croix, noting that Laplace was structured to have human thought patterns, says that it would have happened anyway. Laplace then questions her ability to think freely, feeling that the things she thinks are pointless, and also questions her meaning of existence, but Promestein gave no answer. La Croix tells her that it would be overkill to grant intelligence to a semen extractor and their boss has a deep passion for humans for some reason, and also mentions that Promestein even rebelled against Ilias for giving knowledge to humanity. La Croix assumes that Laplace was given thoughts so Promestein could know humans better, but tells her not to think too deeply of it. Laplace then asks if Lucia is satisfied with her existence as well as La Croix's fear of losing something, but she tells her off before they return to their normal duties. Cupid then reveals to have overheard the conversation once again. The next day, Tamamo tells Luka and Alice their mission: at the Sealed Sinner's Prison, Alice records the data while Luka fends off the resistance. Luka also can't help but try to work on other things as well. The duo then leave to their next destination. First stop: the Drain Lab. The entrance is easily and quickly found, and Alice resorts to charging in to create confusion. Alice then pulls out a map given to her by Tamamo from a disk, and she and Luka use it to find the housing facilities. At the first one, they discover many Drain Plants absorbing humans, and destroy them one by one as they absorb the human men. Alice leaves to escort the men while Luka moves on to the next room and defeats Drainroid, but just as Luka tries to lead the men out, he is stopped by Laplace's voice and the appearance of Replicant. Fortunately, Alice arrives in the nick of time to escort the men out. After defeating the creature, Laplace herself decides to step out, using the entire Drain Lab to attack Luka, but is defeated by him. Luka asks her why she let him get through, considering that the being that completely monitors the Drain Lab would easily have known, but she doesn't know. She then asks him that if she were human, would she be able to live with other humans; Luka simply says that it doesn't matter what her race is, she only needs to coexist. Laplace then tells Luka that the Drain Lab has been set to self-destruct, saying that Promestein ordered it if it were to be compromised, but when he tries to get Laplace to stop, she forcibly removes him from the area. Laplace recalls her orders from Promestein to detonate the area immediately if such an event were to occur, but laments on how she was able to disobey an order, giving the self-destruct sequence a time limit, before the place blows up. Back at the surface, although Luka and Alice acknowledge Laplace's suffering, their mission in saving the men was still successful. Next is the Biolab detected near the Forest of Spirits. Luka and Alice quickly detect Chrome hiding nearby, who informs them that the Biolab is monitored by La Croix. Chrome agrees to lead them to the Biolab, but in return, they take her to her sister. Chrome and her fellow ghosts then reveal the Biolab: a giant mansion hidden with the power of Yin and Yang. Inside the Biolab, Chrome summons Frederika, armed with various guns, to destroy Experimental Organism AD-5, and explains to Luka that the Frederika came to Chrome and warned her of an approaching threat, and offered her body to use to fight in the war. The then proceed onwards, where they are attacked by Ferme Sara, then Angel Ghoul, then Zombie Dragon Girl, and finally meet La Croix. She uses her Cirque du Croix, sending out its members two-by-two until finally it comes down to Alice XV, but Alice, who resolved herself, challenges her mother and their battle results them thrashing out of the room. As La Croix leaves to witness the battle between mother and daughter, Luka single-handedly defeats Queen Scylla, former Queen Harpy, and Titania before Chrome interrupts and asks if her sister is truly gone. After La Croix flatly states Shirome is dead, Chrome takes on the rest of her sister's creations with her own while Luka combats the evil necromancer. During their fight, Chrome's creations reprogram Cirque du Croix to obey Chrome, and Alice manages to defeat her mother, and Luka finally manages to best La Croix. La Croix reveals to Chrome that she departed because of an experimental accident they had which resulted Shirome turning herself into a zombie, and tried to find a way to resurrect herself using any means necessary. Chrome then puts her sister to rest while Luka and Alice move on to destroy the sealing device. However, neither of them can physically touch it, not even the Angel Halo, as it was modified with extreme holy energy. Although they are forced to give up, they at least know its location, and are still victorious in rescuing the kidnapped men. Making way to the Sealed Sinner's Prison, the Four Spirits wonder if they will ever meet Heinrich again. Shortly after Alice begins recording data they are attacked by Black Alice, who simply wants to toy with Luka. They are interrupted with the presence of several angels, who accuse of Black Alice interfering with Ilias's plans, forcing the former Monster Lord to depart. Suddenly, Heinrich's soul appears, possibly unsealed by the data recording, and single-handedly defeats all the attacking angels using Element Spica and Quadruple Giga. Heinrich then fades, having his soul worn out, and tells Luka not to fall like him before vanishing. Alice also has finished recording the data and the duo return to the Monster Lord's Castle. A strategy meeting is held, involving the fake hero, the Monster Lord, and the Four Heavenly Knights. Tamamo briefs that they need to instill the holy energy to not only give everyone the ability to attack the angels, but also to let them pass through to the gate of Heaven and destroy the sealing device on Alice. However, the swap needs to be done at all four towers at the same time, meaning that the Heavenly Knights will go to each one. Tamamo assigns Luka to head to the Gate of Heaven while Alice destroys the sealing device on her and then go after Luka. After dismissal, Tamamo tells them that there is one more meeting planned, this time involving all their allied forces over; the San Ilia King, the Sabasa King, the Grand Noah Queen, the Grangold King, Queen Ant, Queen Fairy, Queen Elf, Queen Harpy, Queen Alraune (Alra Priestess), Shirohebi, and Succubus Chief are invited. Luka rallies them while Tamamo briefs them with their counterstrategy and tells all the rulers to just defend themselves from a second assault. After the meeting, Luka decides to take a stroll in the castle before going to bed. Alice enters and proceeds to rape him using her true body in the 69 sex position. Meanwhile, Promestein is concerned that all her Seekers of Truth have fallen. She reminisces of how she worked for Ilias as a researcher, but her doubts of Ilias, questioning of the truth of existence, with simple responses that "Ilias made it that way", led to her being ridiculed. When she even tried to help the humans by giving them fire, she ended up being jailed for it where she began her practice of alchemy and continuing searching for the truth, starting with dissecting small animals that wander into her prison. After a few hundred years, Promestein was visited by Black Alice, who conditioned for her release and agreed to help Promestein with her technology. Back in the present day, Promestein still wonders if there is an end to the truth and discusses it with Black Alice. They then talk about the White Rabbit, which is developing quite well. Cupid overhears the conversation, but is detected and Black Alice disposes of her. The next day, Luka realizes his hand is slowly being corroded by his holy energy, but dismisses it. At the main hall Tamamo continues reminding her fellows of their duties and everyone charges out. Luka heads over to the Navel of the World where he is attacked by Themis Trap and Gargoyle Girl. Luka waits around while the Heavenly Knights have finally reached the top of the four towers, but are attacked by their counterparts. Luka is then attacked by Doppel Luka, and after a rough battle, he defeats his doppelganger. The Heavenly Knights manage to defeat their counterparts using their trump cards, restoring the world's elemental power and allowing Luka to defeat Rapunzel. He then fights the Heaven’s Gate, who was actually a sentient being. Luka then charges into the gate. Meanwhile, Eden is deemed a failure once again by Promestein and Black Alice. Angered, Eden leaves to deal with Luka herself once and for all, but in a turn of events Promestein and Black Alice are pleased as there is no one left to defend Ilias. Meanwhile, all over the world, everyone is giving their all at fighting the opposing forces. With the holy energy weakening the angels, they are able to be physically harmed, much to their shock. Even Kraken, Sphinx, Poseidoness, and Selene have jumped into the fight and Yamata no Orochi, Queen Mermaid, Ilias Kreuz, Lucia, Queen Bee, and the Canaan Sisters have changed sides. Micaela also departs from Enrika to play in a bigger role. At Heaven, Luka presses on until he encounters Eden. Her rage expands into her true form and attacks, but during the battle, the unsealed Alice arrives to help and the duo defeat the Third Seraph. Meanwhile, Ilias is displeased that Luka has reached the Heavens. Promestein and Black Alice then reveal their true intentions and double cross Ilias by putting the Six Ancestors Great Seal on her and Black Alice uses the White Rabbit, revealed to contain cells of the Monster Lord line that force mutates whoever injects it. Promestein then reveals that she hypothesizes that one could become the ultimate being if they were infused with both dark and holy energy; Black Alice then devours Ilias in a mass of monster flesh. Promestein then plans to take down Luka herself, but before she leaves, she acknowledges that there were no reinforcements to Ilias nor the Next Dolls because Black Alice leaked information about the second attack. Back with Luka, he senses that everyone is rooting for him. Promestein then appears and tells them their plans to rebel Ilias and take over the world, and injects herself with a second White Rabbit, gaining a massive monstrous body of seaweed, and then plans to devour Luka to acquire his holy energy. However, even with the first Monster Lord's power, Promestein is defeated, but she warns Luka that the entire human race will inherit her research and strive to seek for the truth. She explains that this is why she gave them fire, and in her last words she believes that humans will indeed surpass her before disintegrating into dust. Luka questions whether it will really happen, but he and Alice decide to press on to the final battle with Black Alice. At the center of Heaven, Black Alice welcomes her "guests" to her "party" and says that she wanted to subjugate the world by force from the moment she was born. Various monster organs appear from under her skirt, but Luka and Alice do not falter. However, Black Alice awakens her true form and even more tentacles emerge from her body, but Luka and Alice continue their push. In anger, Black Alice releases more of her inner power and repeatedly expands. However, in a long and fierce battle, Black Alice finally disintegrates. Just as Luka and Alice think everything is over, the leftover flesh begins moving and out comes Ilias who reveals her true plan of being absorbed by Black Alice and then for her to be defeated by Luka in order to be able to absorb her dark energy to gain the power to surpass everyone. She then proceeds to "reward" Luka, but he rejects and attacks. Ilias then unleashes the darkness within her and transforms into a colossal monstrosity, but Luka and Alice, a bit afraid, continue to push on in the true final battle, aided by the Four Heavenly Knights and Micaela. After a long and rough battle, Luka and Alice take hold of the Angel Halo, infusing it with Quadruple Giga along with their respective attributes, and using their power to bring coexistence, the battle ends in a flash of light. After the battle, Ilias reverts to normal and laments that she became a goddess in order to escape her loneliness. Ilias then notes Luka's hand being completely eroded by holy energy, but she uses the last bit of her strength before fading to cure it, doing something befitting for a goddess for the very first time. One month later, Luka awakes from a coma and finds Alice waiting for him, and all of Ilias's forces surrendered after their goddess's defeat. The duo then head out to see what has occurred over the month, their first stop at Enrika, where they learn that the inhabitants have returned to their rebuilt homes and Luka thanks Micaela for helping them out in the end. All over the world, Luka learns that coexistence has truly happened, Ilias's forces have made peace though those who haven't are being watched over, the Four Spirits have returned to their original regions, Amria created a worldwide selling book about Luka's adventures and created a rumor of the hero and the monster lord being husband and wife, various humans, monsters, and angels try to seduce Luka (resulting a "bad end" if he accepts), and he informs his father's grave that he has accomplished his goal. If Luka manages to deny everyone sex and then returns back to the Monster Lord's Castle, Tamamo reveals that she informed everyone around the world to try to seduce Luka otherwise he wouldn't be worthy to be Alice's husband. Luka is surprised at the turn of events, but nonetheless confesses his love for Alice. As a result, the Monster Lord is eager to get impregnated by her husband, the hero who brought peace, and has vaginal sex with him for three days straight. Post credits, a half a year later, Luka and Alice, travel the world once again, now with all races coexisting peacefully, albeit with small issues rising every now and then. The duo hope that coexistence will live forever, in the current generation and the next. Luka asks his wife about the laws of marrying a Monster Lord where if there was no man stronger than her, who replies that she would have to seal herself and give up the throne to become human and live a shorter life with the one she loves, and also adds on that the rule was possibly created by Tamamo after Black Alice's reign. Luka wonders how long his lifespan will be, and Alice theorizes that it is undoubtedly longer than a normal human and even possibly longer than her's; Luka agrees to live with his wife until the very end. As for now, the happy couple continue on maintaining coexistence before handing it off to their twin unborn son and daughter; for the sake of the future, their adventure has still yet to end. Gallery Sample3s.jpg|Promotional Materials for Chapter 3 45613376 p0.jpg|Chapter 3 Fanart by solidstatesurvivor 45941063_m.jpg|The Heroes vs the Villains. Also by solidstatesurvivor References Category:Monster Girl Quest Category:Games